


Swinging On The Bars

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, First Meeting, Flufftober, Kid Fic, Monkey Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Clary needs help with the monkey bars.





	Swinging On The Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't really like this one, so sorry, but I needed something :/
> 
> Today's prompt: Childhood

Clary looked in awe at the young boy swinging on the monkey bars before dropping to the ground once he'd reached the end, running back to the start and swinging through them again, he must have only been maybe 7 or 8, but he was good at the bars. 

Clary moved to the end, waiting for Simon to drop down, her eyes alight as she watched him curiously.

"Hi," Simon said quietly just before he dropped from the last bar, watching the ginger haired girl carefully.

"Hi," Clary responded, her voice a little louder as she looked up to his face, "I'm Clary."

"Simon," he responded giving her an awkward smile.

"Do you think you could help me?" Clary gestured up to the bars, Simon turning his head to look at where she was pointing. "I can never get across."

"Oh, sure," Simon smiled, walking back to the first rung, "can you get up yourself?"

"Yeah, but I can never quite move." 

"Okay, well, you climb up, and I'll try and hold you more still to make it easier?" Clary nodded as Simon spoke, climbing carefully to the start and gripping on, her body starting to swing backwards and forwards as soon as she picked up her feet.

A hand moved to her legs, stopping her from swinging and she smiled down to Simon, "Thank you," she said as she moved her right hand first, Simon walking along underneath her, his hands resting at her jean covered ankles. 

Clary got half way across before she started to wobble, "Simon, I'm going to fall!" 

"No you're not, I've got you!" 

She screamed as she let go, her knees hitting the ground first as she burst into tears, Simon falling to the floor next to her.

"Oh my God, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, panic clear in his voice as she moved to sit on the ground, rolling up her jeans a little to see a small amount of blood covering her knees. "Come on, I can take you to my mom, she'll know what to do." Simon stood up first, helping Clary up, "can you walk okay?" 

Clary stepped forward, wincing when she tried to straighten and bend her leg, "I think so," she lied in response, moving to wipe away the tears that had now stopped falling.

"Come on, I'll see if I can get us some cookies too." Simon grinned, placing an arm on Clary's back as they walked across the field together.


End file.
